dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Gloucester Jiryis
Gloucester Jiryis is an escaped prisoner who attacked the fireman Heizer Hayling and caused a train tragedy that killed many passengers, including Kamilla’s mother. He’s present in the ''Timetable'' story. __TOC__ Background He worked on a small mountain railway before being imprisoned. Then, after breaking himself free, the murderer disguised himself as the engineer of a train to flee the capital using the Highland Railway, twelve years before Hugh and Dalian’s era. A detective was following his tracks. He never exchanged a word with Heizer, the fireman aboard. Jiryis eventually picked up the speaking tube to answer a call coming from one of the passenger cars, only to learn that a conductor was suspecting his identity. As a result, the escaped prisoner began destroying the brake system and the regulating valve of the locomotive. He used a coal shovel to knock Heizer down when he tried to stop him. Finally, Jiryis waited for a safe spot to land and jumped off the train.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 5. In the manga, he also pushes the fireman out of the locomotive.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. Personality Jiryis is a murderer who will do anything to run away from the police. For instance, he was able to smile after attacking Heizer and destroying the operating systems of a train in order to distract the authorities, something that caused a derailment and killed many passengers. In the manga, he even lets out a maniacal laugh in the process. He worked on a mountain railway in the past, explaining how he managed to disguise himself as the engineer of a train. Appearance In the light novel, he’s only described as a tall man disguised as a train engineer. In the manga, Jiryis wears the same uniform as Heizer, consisting of a suit, a dark tie and a cap decorated with a badge depicting a crown. The escaped prisoner has vacant eyes, a dark hair that almost reach his shoulders and a slight mustache and beard. Plot Acting as an engineer of few words, he answered the call coming from the speaking tube. The conductor was suspecting his identity, so Jiryis arranged a way to escape the authorities once again. He destroyed the brake system of the locomotive, increased the steam pressure and jumped off the vehicle, disappearing into the darkness with a smile on his face. He hit Heizer’s forehead with a coal shovel in the process, since the fireman tried to stop him from causing a train tragedy. Ultimately, the distraction created by Jiryis caused a derailment and the deaths of many passengers. Hugh, Dalian and Heizer, using the Timetable, returned to the night of the incident, twelve years in the past. KK mentions that the conductor and a detective were interrogating the passengers to find Jiryis, a murderer who escaped prison and boarded the train at the capital. The detective was suspecting Heizer, but the fireman was only trying to stop the vehicle and prevent the tragedy. They eventually conclude that the criminal is hiding in the driver’s compartment. The detective knew about Jiryis’ past, working on a mountain railway. The conductor, however, precipitately uses the speaking tube to check the engineer’s identity, forcing Jiryis to act. A derailment was about to happen a second time, since the events of that night have been replicated. Jiryis manages to vanish once again after jumping off the train, but this time Heizer sacrifices himself to prevent a tragedy. Since the derailment never occurred, there was nothing diverting the authorities’ attention from the criminal. The escaped prisoner was probably recaptured by the police. In the manga, Jiryis not only hits Heizer’s head with a coal shovel, but also pushes him off the locomotive into a void filled with countless arms, letting out a maniacal laugh. References Category:Male Characters